


OC one shots

by Rowby



Category: My ocs bitch, if you steal my ocs youre a coward who hates god and iwill never forgive you
Genre: M/M, Original work - Freeform, oc one shots, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowby/pseuds/Rowby
Summary: All of these one shots are of me and my friends ocs!! All if this is original work, no fandoms! Please I'm begging you don't steal any of these characters, they all belong to me and my friends!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shit 1: His Everything. Rlly wasn't expecting this to get so long but I get carried away easily lmao. Tiny NSFW warning! It doesn't get too heated but it's not smth you wanna read in front of ur parents

Damon knew he couldn't concentrate. English never was his strong suit and he  _ had  _ to pay attention, but Matthew kept staring at his desk in lost thought.

Damon thought it was cute. How he would look down for a few seconds, tap his pencil, then look up at the board, a small panicked moment upon seeing the notes he's missed. He'd write a few words down, then the cycle repeats. Sneaking his phone onto his lap, he shot him a quick message.

**What are u thinking ab????**

Matthew jumped when his phone lit up, and he swept it off his desk. The teacher had a strict No Texting rule, but they could have their phones out to check the time. He feverishly typed back, erasing the words a couple times before sending, huffing as he set his phone back on his book, scribbling notes to try and keep up.

**_You ;//;_ **

Damon felt his heart swell.  **Aww, I'm right behind you tho!**

Matt reached for his phone, then stopped. Reached for it. Stopped and drew his hand back.

“Mister Chapter. You're not texting, are you?” The teacher called from the front of the room. The whole class turned to him, his already red face going redder.

“N-No, ma’am,” he stuttered, coughing and looking down.

“He's just being gay,” someone from the back of the class said, grinning.

Damon turned around, hand slung over the back of his chair. “Nah, that's my job, dude.” The class erupted into giggles, and he turned to face the front, looking to Matthew, who looked back at him with a mock  _ I hate you  _ look.

“It's rude to use sexualities as slurs, please refrain from doing so,” the teacher snapped coldly. Then, she turned right back around and went to writing.

In that moment, Matthew snatched his phone and typed his reply before stuffing his phone I'm his pocket.

**_You're not on top of me tho_ **

Damon almost choked on air. _ Don't his parents read his texts?  _ He took his phone, about to reply.

“Mister Withers-!”

Saved by the bell. Students gathered their stuff, and he grabbed his books, catching up with Matthew by the door. 

“Locker room. After practice,” he murmured in his ear, giving him a quick kiss to the back of the head.

Matthew knew he was beet red. In his next class, Foreign Language, he slumped at his desk, tapping his fingers wildly.

“Is something wrong?” His friend asked, sitting down next to him. He moved a tuft of hair out of his eye, which resulted in him rubbing at his fluffy mohawk until it was a black mess on the top of his head.

Matthew groaned, sitting back and pulling his lip ring between his teeth. “Damon,” he said. “He's being a  _ major  _ tease.”

Alan grinned, knowing what that meant. “Aw, that's sweet. Baby Mattie gonna get some?”

“Shut up!” Matthew laughed, leaning to the side and pushing him ands he laughed. “Maybe! I dunno.”

“You hope so,” Alan figured, pulling his binder out.

“You know what? You right. And I'm not a baby.” Matthew rolled his eyes, knowing Alan  _ was  _ right. He wasn't sure what part of ‘some’ he wanted, but he definitely wanted more than a peck goodbye before going home.

By the time his tennis practice rolled around, Matthew could not concentrate to save his life. All he could think about was Damon, and how he smelled, and how his name sounded murmured against his own skin. Already, he wanted to be in the locker room in Damon’s arms.

“Holding the racket a little tight, aren't you?” His teammate noted, looking down at his white-knuckle grip.

“Uh, y-yeah,” Matthew stammered. “I, uh. I got plans with Damon tonight, see? And, um-”

“Aww,” she interrupted, grinning. Maria was the only one Matt told extensively about his relationship with Damon, they've been fast friends since she joined the team. “Tennis balls ain't gonna be the only one you're hitting, eh?”

“Shut up!” He hissed, giggling and punching her in the shoulder. “Alan has already bugged me all day about it.”

“Anyway, don't bang on  _ my  _ locker, Chapter.” she rolled her eyes, tucking dark hair behind her shoulder. 

“Whatever, don't put your shoes in  _ my  _ locker, DeGamma,” he scoffed back, resorting to a neutral expression as the coach entered the field, hoping his blush was gone.

Still, even though he was passionate about tennis, his thoughts were more passionate towards Damon later this afternoon. He was always such a tease, but saying something like that in second period to leave him thinking all fucking day was  _ pure torture _ .

Damon surely didn't disappoint what he was teasing. As soon as everyone filed out of the locker room, basketball and tennis players alike, Damon and Matthew were left the only ones there, even when the coaches left.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Damon asked lowly, grinning at Matthew as he hung his jersey in his locker. 

“Same thing I've been thinking about all damn day,” Matt replied, turning to him with a smile as he shut his locker, snaking his arms around his neck. “This moment.”

Damon’s sly grin only grew as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Matt’s. “Aw, you've been thinking about me?” he murmured, barely parting from the kiss.

“Is that question rhetorical?” Matt muttered back, and Damon felt his smirk. His hands found their way into Damon’s hair, tugging at the auburn curls and deepening their kiss. Damon wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close and tight.

Sooner rather than later, it got more passionate. 

“Fuck,” Matt groaned, “How the hell are you so hot?” he felt Damon’s hands slowly tugging down his shorts, exploring more and more skin he's explored times before, but it never got any less exciting. Shudders of pleasure ran through him as Damon started kissing his neck, his teeth scraping against his pale skin. Sparks were already setting off in his mind, soon turning to fireworks as he felt Damon’s tongue piercing on his collar.

Damon only chuckled as a response, pushing one hand to the front of his pants, feeling his dick through his boxers. Matt sighed against his neck, his hot breath sensing a course of adrenaline through Damon. “You okay?” He whispered, moving his thumb through the hem of his boxers, enjoying the warm skin underneath.

Matthew nodded and tightened his grip in his hair, pulling his head forward to kiss him again. This kiss was more heated, it was clear Matt wanted Damon to stop being such a tease, and he didn't have to say a word. 

“You sure?” Damon pushed his hand further, feeling his hardening length. He took Matthew’s gasp/moan as a  _ yes, please, for the love of god.  _ Damon chuckled again, doing his damndest to move closer to him-

_ Ring! Ring! _

“Let it ring,” Matthew breathed, but Damon used his free hand to take his phone out of his pocket. 

Damon huffed frustratedly, taking his hand out of Matthew’s pants. “I completely forgot Hailey was picking me up today.” He pressed call, hoping his sister couldn't hear his heavy breathing. “Hello?”  _ Awful timing, Hailey. The worst timing you could possibly have, Jesus Christ. _

“I'm not getting any younger out here!” Hailey exclaimed. “What’s taking you so long?”

“You know you have the worst timing ever, right?” Damon replied, giving Matthew a sorry smile. “Raincheck?” he asked softly, cupping his hand over the phone. 

Matthew nodded, flashing a smile back. “Worst moment to wear basketball shorts, I tell you that,” he murmured, embarrassed and trying to push down his half boner. He dug his own phone out of his backpack, seeing a text from his brother, which sent all his horny adrenaline flooding away and being chased by panic.

**Mom is PISSED! Better get out here quick.**

**Seriously dude quit fucking ur bf and get over here**

“Yeah, I'm coming out, chill,” Damon said, giggling a little. “I just got caught up with something.” He winked at Matthew, who pecked him on the cheek on his way out.

“Hang on- Matt.” Damon grabbed his collar, pulling him back. “Hailey, I said hang on. I'll be out in a sec.” Then, to Matthew as he hung up, he tapped on his collarbone. “You got a little something there.”

Matthew looked down, his confusion quickly dawned to panic. “Oh, shit! Mom's already gonna freak that I'm late, how do I explain a hickey?!”

“Hang, on, love.” Damon, calm as ever, quickly spun the combination on Matthew’s locker, taking his headband out and flicking it to him slingshot style. “It's stylin’ to wear your headband around your neck, y’know.”

Matt sighed, mostly to himself, then pulled Damon in for one more kiss before finally leaving the locker room. “Love you!”

“Love you, too.”

Hailey was waiting outside her car, arms crossed. “The hell? It's  _ cold _ ,” she snapped, but clearly wasn't angry at her brother, who strolled next to her with the biggest grin. “What did you get caught up with?”

“Some dude in second period had beef,” Damon replied, getting in the passenger seat. He and Matthew weren't mad, he was simply thinking about his boyfriend because _damn_ : for a junior he had some muscle.

“You got in a fight?!” Hailey quickly got into the driver seat, leaning forward to examine Damon. “With who? Christ, those scratches!”

_ Scratches?  _ Damon rubbed his neck, railing raised scars on his skin and sighing deeply. “Uh, yeah. Um… you know.”  _ I told you Matthew I told you to cut your fucking nails. _

_ Damn.  _ Now, the thought of Matthew’s nails dragging down his skin was certainly enticing.

“Damon…” Hailey raised her eyebrow. “I can tell when you're lying.”

Damon sighed again, leaning back in the seat. “Okay, I was making out with Matthew in the locker room.”

“Oh.” She eyed the scratches on his neck, and leaned back in her seat. “Oh, gross!”

“You asked!” Damon exclaimed back. “I mean, I  _ could  _ go into detail-”

“No, no! For the love of everything, please don't go into detail. Buckle up.” She slid her own buckle on, shaking her head. “Mom asks why you're late, you can say you were making out in the locker room. Coach didn't see you?”

“He was in his office. Got of scot-free.” He snapped a finger gun in Hailey’s direction, then buckled up, kicking his feet on the dash. 

In the other car, Matthew was having a less pleasant time.

“Hey, sorry,” he apologized, not having to look up to feel his mother's cold gaze on him as he threw his backpack in the middle seat of the car, climbing in and smiling at his brother, who shot a grin back.

“Ten minutes and forty-three seconds late? You better have a good excuse.” Mrs. Chapter didn't spare a glance back as she started driving.

“I-I had to talk to Coach about my team placement. I asked him to consider making me captain of the team, he said he would think about it.” It's a surprise he hasn't used that excuse before, it rolled off so easily. Inside, his heart was pounding a mile a minute.

“It's a shock you're not captain yet,” Parker said, obviously trying to ease tension. “You're the best player on the team, right?”

“It's a wouldn't say the best. Maria is pretty good.” He bit his lip, nudging Parker and sneakily tugging his headband down, revealing his hickey.

Parker just gave him an affirming nod. “Well, you'll get there some day.”

“Do you need more training?” His mother asked, cutting dead the moment of happiness. “If you're not captain yet, you obviously need more focus on tennis.”

“Maybe,” he muttered, taking his phone out, typing a message to Damon. 

**_Probably gonna get grounded lmao so in case I do I love u bunches and I'll see you tomorrow_ **

Almost immediately, he got a response.

**Love you too. Don't forget the raincheck ;) ;)**

Matthew just rolled his eyes and sent a heart emoji before deleting the messaging app in case of a surprise check from his parents.

He hated that he had to hide his relationship, but he would never trade those moments in secret for the world. Those hidden kisses between class, the nights spent “studying” at his house with the door locked, leaving his sister to plead their parents for soundproof walls by the end of the night.

The knowing glances shared between each other all day, the constant I Love Yous that never lost their meaning, because dammit they meant everything every single time.

Matthew will never forget the night after a particularly heated moment, the window open and the full moon’s light gratefully shining on the two under the covers. He was hugged like a koala to Damon’s bare chest, who kissed and ruffled his hair.

“I can't wait ‘till we move out together,” he murmured, staring straight up. “You finally won't be scared of footsteps coming to your door and you can tell your asshole parents how fucking gay you are without worrying about getting grounded.”

He must have thought Matthew was asleep, because he kept going. That, or it was the after-adrenaline of making out that turned him into a word vomit.

“I-I can finally roll up to your dad, and cuss in his fucking face about all the shit he put you through. All that bullshit therapy that did  _ nothing  _ and all the parent talks that just made you wanna die.” His messy grip in his hair tightened, almost protectively.

Matthew just got choked up thinking about his sophomore year, when all of the above happened. It was the lowest of the low points in his life.

“I'm sorry I can't do all that now,” Damon pressed on softly, sniffling. “I'm sorry I can't be a knight in armor that saves you from the evil dragons, and-and I'm sorry your parents are so shitty. I'm sorry you and Parker are put through so much mind-numbing  _ bullshit  _ all because they can't get it in their mind you could be something else. You're so much more than what they think you are.” 

Now, he was crying, raising the arm that wasn't wrapped around his boyfriend to his face, wiping at his tears he could barely see through. “You're so much more. You're everything I say you are. You're so gorgeous, and I'm…” he paused to let out a sob. “I'm so fucking lucky to have you in my life. They're the ignorant ones for not seeing how fucking amazing you are. I love you. I love you so fucking much, Matthew Mason Chapter. I'm proud- no, I'm fucking honored to be your boyfriend.”

And there, Matthew believed it. He believed every word. Through every tear and every sob, ever choked word- he knew Damon meant it. Damon’s outer walls were tough to crack through, but Matthew broke them with such ease he didn't even know he did so quick. 

Damon isn't one to get emotional every day, and all these moments of teary confessions, plans for the- no, their future- they're moments to savor. They're moments you can't just blur by: if Damon Withers gets emotional, you fucking listen.

And Matthew listens every time. Not because he feels obligated, no. He's eagerly ears open, ready to hear every word.

Those times, Matthew wouldn't trade for anything. Not for all the money in the world, not even if it means he’ll be rid of his awful parents. He never would trade Damon for anything, because he's his everything.


	2. Rot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vent writing,I had some pent up something I needed to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major TW for self harm! Stay safe babes ily ! The person in this one shot is me lmao

They had a tongue that tasted like TV static, their eyes nothing more than bleeding color. Their skin is as pale as a ghost, save for the inky, dripping black holes all over their body.

It wasn't the first time that they've thrown off their glasses, grabbed their knife and stabbed that ghostly skin and let the ink drip down their tattoos, letting the colorful ink fade until nothing remained except their tears and awful black void spilling from their arms.

Now, they had the tip of the knife pointed at their forearm for what seemed--and looked--like the millionth time tonight. Their dull and broken wings cracked as they wrapped around their shoulders. They were pitiful excuses for wings; one was longer than the other and was broken in four different places. Barely any feathers covered the blue skin, and what feathers there were molten and fell off almost all the time.

They had their shoulder pressed against the wall, their back on the bed. Finally, the blade sunk into the skin like it was nothing. They kept it lodged in there for a moment, watching inky black froth above the skin before pulling it out and watching, mesmerized almost, as it slid along their skin and pooled to a spot and dripped to the carpet.

They were going to have to clean up afterwards, always a taxing job, but it was even harder with the stinging pain of their open wounds.

Again, they aimed at their skin, now their thigh, and didn't think twice before pressing the knife in. They basked in the awful pain, gritting their teeth through it. The most they mustered vocally was was a high whine.

As much as their brain screamed to stop, they kept telling themself they needed this. They needed the pain, they needed to wounds. They needed  _ something _ .

This time, as the knife came out, they had to jerk it a little for it to come free. Once it was out, the black blood spilled quickly over their pants and soaked the carpet below.

Now, they targeted their chest, pressing just aside and below their shoulder. They felt the knife cut through their bones just as easily as the skin, and didn't stop until the handle rested against their shirt.

That was enough for now. Forcefully, they ripped the knife out and immediately started to the bathroom, dropping it in the sink and turning the bath water on, trying to get as little blood as possible on the floor.

In the bath, as the soapy water floated through their wounds, they didn't move. It felt as though they were rotting, festering and sickening. It's like somebody ripped them completely open and dug everything out, like a wake of vultures that hadn't eaten in weeks. All that was left was a barely-beating heart and a screaming, pounding brain. Just enough to keep them alive through torture. Just enough to torture them.

As the water turns black, they find themself dozing off. 

_ Maybe,  _ they think as they close their eyes,  _ maybe I can fall asleep underwater. _


	3. Hazel-Tae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel-Tae spends some time with Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my OC Hazel-Tae! She's a dimension-hopper who's in a rather complicated relationship with her Symbiotes, Red and Blue. 
> 
> TW: this one shot contains serious implications of an absuive/manipulative relationship and gets just a little nsfw!!

A soft _crack_ from her neck made Hazel-Tae barely blink as her mask slid off her face. She felt them oozing down her back, around her to be in front, but she didn't stop it. She was too exhausted. Another figure sat on her bed in front of her; red, craggy skin shone in the faint yellow light of the bedside lamp.

This wasn't a first-time occurence. It happened rather often whenever they stopped in a dimension for a week or two, which wasn't really that often considering they've been dimension-hopping for only about three or four months now. Red sat patiently on top of their legs, hands in their lap and the calmest face they could have for a monster like them.

“Hazel. Look at me.”

The girl didn't budge. Her dark, leaking eyes only searched the fibers of the fuzzy hotel blanket.

“Hazel.”

Red reached forward, a clawed thumb and forefinger framing Hazel-Tae's chin as they lifted her head to look into her eyes. “Come on, baby. Don't be so distant.”

Hazel-Tae shakily breathed in. “Cut to the chase,” she snapped, jerking her head down and lifting her hand to push Red's away, though she didn’t resist when Red took her hand in theirs. “What do you want?” Her other hand was occupied with her mask, tracing the scuffs and scratches. She'd need a new paint job on it soon. She remembers there being a tattoo shop nearby, maybe they could have something to help.

Red tilted their head, jagged fangs glimmering from behind their rippling lips. “Hazel, I want you to listen to me.” They shifted from their position to move closer to Hazel-Tae, planting her arms on both sides of her. Slowly, they lifted one arm to take her mask, setting it aside on the edge of the bed. “Please, baby. Will you listen?”

Hazel-Tae's chest rose and fell unevenly, her jagged breaths causing her arms to shake as she sat back, eyes still cast downwards at her crossed legs. “That depends on... what you have to say,” she managed, finally lifting her gaze to look at Red, into their single-toned eyes.

Red crawled closer, settling themself between Hazel-Tae's legs. For a while, they just grazed their fingers against her bare arms, up her neck, wiping the oily black substance from the corners of her mouth and the creases of her eyes. Hazel-Tae stayed in her position, eyes closed and chest heaving with every shortened breath.

“You're beautiful,” Red finally breathed, wiping their thumb across her cheek. “You're so beautiful, Hazel.”

Hazel-Tae could only nod. Her mouth opened, attempting to fire something at this monster to make them back off, but all that came out of her mouth was a line of black oil.

She didn't fight back when Red pressed their mouth to hers, silencing whatever was going to come out.

She embraced them when they pushed her backwards, hard against the bed frame, deepening their kiss.

“Hazel,” Red whispered, pulling away after what seemed like forever, one hand locked into her hair, the other keeping them stable over the girl. “To be quite frank, I'd love your cooperation.”

“Meaning?” Hazel-Tae breathed, both hands caught around their waist, resisting the urge to pull them closer to her body. She didn’t want to admit it. She always hated admitting it. She wanted them. Every time this happened, she wanted it.

“Meaning, I need you to listen, and do as I say.” Red let a grin overtake their fanged face as they leaned into Hazel-Tae's neck, dragging their tongue along her skin. The tremor that shook her body made Red chuckle lowly, grinding their hips against hers to get more of a reaction. “I'm sure you know what I mean, baby.”

Hazel-Tae was immobilized. Whether by fear, or lust, or _whatever the fuck_ she was feeling right now, she could barely move. She stared up at the ceiling as Red continued to kiss her neck. “Fine. I'm listening.” To emphasize her points she pulled Red closer to her, letting another tremor shake her body as she felt more of their skin against hers.

“First. Stay like this.” Red pulled away for a moment to fix their position again, now straddling Hazel-Tae's waist. They stared at Hazel-Tae, who didn’t meet their gaze. “Second. Look at me, baby. Now.”

Hazel-Tae obeyed, black streaks leaking, as always, from the corners of her eyes. Red, almost pitied, reached up to cup her face with their hand. “Third…” Their breaths deepened, eyes falling half-built as they finished their sentence with another hungry kiss.

It wasn't enough for her. Red's tongue was halfway down her throat, hands sliding through the hem of her shorts, needy and touching every inch they could, and it still wasn't enough. She wanted more of them.

**No, you don’t. You don’t want this, Tae. You want me.**

“Block it out,” Red demanded, squeezing tight around her hips. “Don't listen to her. Listen to me, Hazel. Blue will only weigh you down.”

**Tae, listen. You know what they're doing. You know damn well what they're doing, why are you letting them?**

“Hazel, baby--”

“Red,” Hazel-Tae moaned, her grip faltering on their waist. “Red, wait.”

“Listen, Hazel. You said you’d listen to me, remember?” Red took her face in their hands, thumbs across her cheeks. “Hazel. Block her out. For me. Just… close your eyes. Block her out. You don't need her.”

“Red, I…” Hazel-Tae's breath quickened once more, her thudding heart shaking every strand if hair hanging in front of her face.

“Baby, please.” Red kissed her again, messy and desperate. “Please, for me.”

“I can't,” Hazel-Tae murmured into the kiss, yet she still kissed back. “Red, I… I can't…”

**Then don't. Tae, come on. They want to kill you. They want to kill everything. They want nothing to do with you. They will only use you. Get away.**

“Hazel, hey.” Red lightly slapped Hazel-Tae's cheek, noting her dazing off. “Baby, stay with me. It's me you want, okay? Don't listen to her!"

“Get off me,” Hazel-Tae whimpered, suddenly jerking her knees up to her chest, tightly wrapping her arms around them to make sure Red didn't try anything. “Just stay off me right now, okay?”

“Hazel.”

**Tae.**

“Listen to me.”

**Listen to me.**

“Stop,” Hazel-Tae started, but couldn’t get past that before Red interrupted her.

“She's gonna put these fantasies in your mind, Hazel! She always does!”

**They do nothing but manipulate you. Use you for their own game. My game is different. I will heal you. I can help you.**

“Stop it.”

“You have to trust me, baby!”

**Tae, you have to trust me!**

_“Both of you, stoppit!”_

Red leaned back, hurt somehow shining in their eyes. One of their hands went to their chest, and they looked down at the bed. Blue didn't seem up for a conversation, either. However, Hazel-Tae spoke.

“You think I don't know what you two are playing at? Both of you are trying to control me! The least you could do is not _lie_ _to my fucking face_.” She stared at Red. “You need me. I know that. How else are you going to stay alive?”

“Hazel--”

“No. My turn to talk, Red.”

“...Sorry."

“No, you're not.” Hazel-Tae unfurled her legs, arms crossed tightly over her chest. “You never are, Red. You say you're sorry. You say it'll never happen again, but it always does. It always happens again. You always do this again.”

**Exactly like I said.**

“You're no better, Blue! Don't think you're getting out of this because you're not out here!” Hazel-Tae swung her legs to the side of the bed, hand tracing along the edges of her mask. “You're just as bad!”

**How? Enlighten me.**

“You think that just because you don't talk as much, I don't have a reason to hate you just as much as I do Red. You're equally at fault for turning me into this… this monster! It was _you_ that made me kill Blaxton, it was _you_ that made me run away, it was _you_ that started this, Blue! _YOU!!”_ She grabbed at her chest, trying to stop the painful spasm of anguish in her chest. “It… it's always been _you_ pulling the strings!” 

**Tae, I--**

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BLUE!"_

It was silent for a long moment after the outburst. Nobody moved for a while.

She felt Red beside her, felt their hand on her shoulder. “Get off me, Red.”

“Hazel, listen.” Red sighed deeply, shaking their head. “We can… we can finish what we started.”

“I don't want to. I want you gone.”

“Oh, no you don't.” Red chuckled, letting their smirk overtake their face. “You know you don't.”

Hazel-Tae shook her head and stood up, grabbing her mask from the bed and slipping it on. “Red. Get outta my sight. Please.”

“You don't want me to go. You still want me, and you know it.” Red stood, immediately closing the space between then and putting their arms around her waist. “Don't lie to yourself, Hazel. Don’t lie to me.”

Hazel-Tae could only keep her limited gaze pointed to Red's chest. “How do you know what I do and don't want?”

Red's chuckle rumbled in their chest, vibrating Hazel-Tae to her core. “Because,” they growled, lightly taking the edges of her mask and slipping it off again, tossing it to the side, a satisfied smile finding its way onto their face when they heard it clatter to the hardwood floor. “For one, you haven't pushed me away.”

**Tae, don't let them get to you. Not again.**

“And, for two--” Red's growl elevated to a snarl as they shoved Hazel-Tae into the wall, grabbing her wrists and pinning then above her head.

“Red, wh--!” she stopped herself upon seeing their grin, practically splitting their face in two.

“... I am inside your mind. I know what you're thinking. All the time. I know your needs, your wants, your likes, your dislikes-- fuck, Hazel. You want _me_. Can't say I'm denying the same.”

**Tae, don't listen.**

“Red, I'm…” Hazel-Tae's throat closed up as she felt their hips against hers. It was soft, a gentle touch, but still sent a wildfire surging through her stomach.

“I'm gonna ask you again, please. Block. Her. Out.”

**Think about this, Tae.**

“Don't listen.” Red's voice dropped to a whisper as they leaned into her ear. “Not to her. Focus on me, baby. _I_ am what you want. You know that.”

**Tae, please. Don't fall into their hands again. Not again, please.**

Hazel-Tae closed her eyes. Blue's voice started to fade. All she saw was Red. She faintly heard Blue, but she didn't make out any words.

“There we go, baby. That's right.”

 **Tae, please!** Blue's voice suddenly increased in volume. **Please, don't let them win!**

_Shut the fuck up, Blue._

**Please.**

_What's a few minutes without you gonna hurt? Lemme do this with Red._

**You're playing right into their hands.**

_Oh, who gives a fuck but you?_

Red noted her absence of words and leaned in to peck her mouth. “Is she gone?”

Hazel-Tae looked up, the smallest hints of smiles on her face. “...It's just you and me.”

Red pulled away from her, letting her hands drop to her sides. They studied her for a moment, wondering what course of action to take next. Now, with Blue out of the picture, she had Hazel-Tae to herself for the next hour or so. The bedside light added, now that Red thought about it, a mood to the air.

“Hazel.” Red watched as she made her way back to the bed, sitting in the middle with one leg drawn to her chest. “Are you alright?”

Hazel-Tae didn't answer. She didn't even move as Red sat down next to her, took her hand in theirs, sliding the other up and down her back. She just stared at the bed, offering only a blink.

“Hazel, c'mon.” Red shifted their position, now letting their hand slide onto her thigh. “Talk to me, baby.”

“It's just… weird.” Hazel-Tae intertwined her fingers with Red's. “Having her voice just… gone. Like that.”

“Well, as long as you'll follow me, you can get used to that. It's nothing to worry about. She's just taking a much-needed break.”

“Much-needed for who?” Hazel-Tae shook out her hair, using her free ha d to swipe it out of her face as she looked to the monster beside her. “For her… or for you?”

Red hesitated, keeping her gaze locked on Hazel-Tae. For a moment, they contemplated answering truthfully. _But then,_ she thought, _I wont get this next while with her._

“Red?”

Red leaned in close to her, silent as she pushed her back into the bedframe. “Now,” they finally said, sweet and wanting, “I'm going to kiss you, and you're gonna tell me when you want me to stop. Okay?”

Hazel-Tae nodded.


End file.
